boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:King Dragonhoff/Editing/Trivia
A vast majority of the pages on the wiki have trivia sections. This guide will help you add the best trivia and will lay out the do's and don'ts of trivia sections. Do's *Do remember that the "Trivia" section should be the last section of the page, and it should appear directly above the chart area if there is one. *Do add interesting and little-known facts and knowledge. *Do add trivia that is true, and verifiably so. No conjecture or rumor ('It is said that...'). *Do be careful when adding trivia about real life. Be considerate and tolerant of others when mentioning real-life conflict. Keep it appropriate and on-topic. *Do read the "Good Types of Trivia and Examples" section of this guide to see examples of good trivia. Don'ts *Do not add info that belongs in other sections of the page to the trivia section. *Do not repeat info that is already found elsewhere on the page. *Do not add trivia that would be obvious to anyone who has played the game for at least a reasonable period of time (about a day or two). *Do not mention the update that something was added in. *Do not add trivia about minor things in the game like font size. *Do not add trivia about the User Interface. Nothing about the UI is uncommon knowledge. *Do not add trivia that sounds unsure ('It seems that...'). *Do not add trivia about future updates. Wait until the update is released. *Do not remove trivia unless you are sure it is incorrect. If you are unsure, leave it. 'Good Types of Trivia and Examples' Interesting Numbers *The maximum possible amount of energy a person can have at the start of an attack is 148. They would have to have a level 20 Gunboat with the best possible energy boost masterpiece and nine of the best possible energy boost guardian. **If all ten statues were then boosted with Power Powder, then that person would be able to start an attack with a whopping 245 energy. Contradicting the Logical Assumptions *Shock Launchers will never appear as a new defense on Resource Bases. Statistics that are Better Than or Worse Than those of Anything Else *The Power Core has the highest base health out of all structures in the game at }} HP compared to the Headquarters' max health of }}. Game Mechanic Irony *Despite the fact that the Statues seem to consist of stone, the Sculptor does not require stone to create them. 'Not-so-Great Trivia Types and Examples' The Obvious *The Sculptor is the only building in which you are allowed to create statues. Too Many Exceptions *The Boom Cannon is the slowest firing defense in the game other than the Mortar, Shock Launcher, and Doom Cannon Mark I or II. UI Messages *If you try to start a dive while the Submarine is being upgraded, a message will appear saying, "Sub is being upgraded". Comparison to Other Games *The Medkit is similar to the Healing Spell in Clash of Clans. Mentioning the Date that Something was Released In or Mentioning Info that is No Longer True *As of the February 5, 2015 update, the Headquarters no longer burns when low on health. Category:Blog posts